Hilo rojo
by Mizuki Yuki
Summary: Yuri Katsuki es secuestrado y llevado a una gran manción dónde tendrá que presentarse como el profesor de japonés de un chico arisco pero de hermosos rasgos llamado Yuri Plisetsky, quien resulta ser uno de los herederos de la mafía rusa. Un amor prohíbido, un castigo ejemplar, la dependencia emocional hacia tu verdugo y la lucha por volver al amor de tu vida es lo que le depará al
1. Chapter 1 Llegando a tu vida

**Antes que nada Yuri on Ice no me pertenece es propiedad de Mappa y de Kubo-sensei, yo sólo he usado sus personajes para hacer está historia.**

 **Advertencias:**

· **Esté fic es un AU (Universo Alternativo) lo que quiere decir que los personajes se presentaran en situaciones diferentes a las de la temática original. La tematica para mi fic será la mafía.**

· **Tendremos a Yuri Katsuki con dos parejas. YurixYuri y YurixVictor**

· **Habrá tortura tanto física como psicológica para los personajes.**

· **Alteraciones de la personalidad, los cambios en la personalidad de los personajes serán justificados, aun así trataré de mantenerme lo más fiel a la personalidad original de los personajes, sólo exageraré sus desórdenes mentales.**

· **Claro que habrá lemon y probablemente violación.**

· **Creo que por el momento son todas las advertencias.**

 **CAPÍTULO 1.- LLEGANDO A TU VIDA**

Nadie elige cuando y donde nacer, y mucho menos elegir a quienes serán sus padres. Será obra del azar o tal vez simplemente sea el destino, ese mismo destino que nos guía por el resto de nuestras vidas hasta encontrar la perdición o la redención...

— Yuri — la voz de un hombre se escuchó a la distancia— tu nuevo maestro de japonés ha llegado sólo espero que no hagas que salga huyendo como los anteriores — advirtió.

— Ellos se han ido por su cuenta, abuelo. Es sólo que no les gusta el trabajo— se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia el mayor — abuelo que bueno que has venido a verme — lo abrazó con cariño.

— Estoy muy ocupado, en una hora debo estar en el aeropuerto. Tal vez no vuelva en un mes o dos. Así que confío en ti Yuri — le dijo de manera seca y alejando al menor por los hombros.

— Siempre viajando, ¿no puedes atender tus negocios desde Moscú? — reprochó el menor.

— Sabes perfectamente que no puedo quedarme contigo. Entiende tu posición Yuri, no estamos jugando. Deja de comportarte como un niño —

Al decirlo se alejó y cerró la puerta detrás de sí, acompañado de varios hombres, con excepción de uno que se quedó en la habitación.

— Su profesor lo espera en la sala. Lo esperaré afuera, su abuelo específico que quería que estuviera ahí en cinco minutos — entregó el mensaje y salió fuera de la habitación.

El rubio se levantó de la cama y fue a buscar una muda de ropa para cambiarse, no le importaba realmente quedar bien con el recién llegado, más bien su apariencia siempre era un punto importante que cuidar. Arregló su cabello que llegaba a sus hombros y salió de la habitación donde lo esperaba el hombre de traje. Lo siguió sin hacer comentario alguno, no había necesidad considerando la obvia expresión de fastidio en su rostro.

Ambos llegaron a la sala de estar donde los esperaba un joven japonés con anteojos, su cabeza estaba agachada y sus manos juntas sobre sus piernas, como si estuviera nervioso. Sólo levantó la mirada unos cuantos segundos y pareció intimidarse ante la intensidad de los ojos verdes del rubio ya que volvió a agachar su mirada.

— Este es... — dijo uno de los hombres en la sala mientras leía el nombre en una tarjeta — Katsuki Yuri, será tu nuevo profesor de japonés. Según las indicaciones de tu abuelo, tú te encargarás de sus negocios en Japón dentro de algunos años por eso es importante que aprendas el idioma y su cultura —

— Déjenos solos, él no parece un tipo peligroso. Además no me gusta que interrumpan mis clases — ordenó el joven rubio de manera altanera.

— Pero después de lo que ha pasado con sus profesores anteriores — interrumpió el sujeto a su lado.

— Di una orden, me molesta que no me escuchen. Un cerdito inofensivo como este no podría ser una amenaza y si lo es sería porque ustedes no eligieron bien —

A su orden todos se retiraron dejando al ruso y al japonés solos. Los cuáles se quedaron en silencio por un momento.

— ¿Tu eres Yuri? — El primero en hablar fue el de cabellos negros —Me dijeron que debía enseñarte el idioma. Yo no soy un profesor, ni siquiera sé por qué me trajeron aquí... yo sólo quiero volver a casa con mi familia — le pidió ya derramando algunas lágrimas.

— Yo no elijo quién se va y quien se queda. No quiero decepcionar a mi abuelo cuando regrese, así que haz tu trabajo inútil cerdo, eres japonés da lo mismo si eres profesor o no — entre más pronto iniciaran las clases, más pronto podría librarse de esa presencia que ya comenzaba a crisparle los nervios.

— Está... está bien... podrías empezar por contarme qué fue lo que aprendiste con tus otros profesores — intentó empezar con la clase, moría de los nervios, tenía un mal presentimiento.

— No duraron ni siquiera una hora, así que si no quieres terminar en una bolsa de plástico más vale que hagas un buen trabajo — le dijo amenazante.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Desde que esos sujetos prácticamente lo habían secuestrado sospechaba que algo no andaba bien. Se preguntaba quién era ese chico con la mirada tan intensa.

— No hagas preguntas, sólo has tu trabajo — respondió el ruso menor — acompáñame a mi habitación. Detesto que esos sujetos siempre están vigilando cada uno de mis movimientos, al menos ahí no se meten — le indicó al mayor, mientras le daba la espalda y empezar a caminar por donde vino

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — nadie le había explicado nada, incluso se había enterado que sería el profesor el chico en el momento en que lo mencionó el sujeto ese.

— Yuri Plisetsky— dijo de manera seca — Es patético que tú y yo tengamos el mismo nombre. No quiero escuchar que nadie se refiera a ti por mi nombre.

Después de la trivial advertencia ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del menor.


	2. Chapter 2 Primer beso

CAPÍTULO 2.- PRIMER BESO

— ¡Katsu! ¡Katsudon! — Comenzó a gritar el rubio que se encontraba acostado en su cama garabateando en una hoja con líneas verticales trazadas para dirigir el sentido de la escritura — ¿Por qué debo aprender dos alfabetos y además kanji? Los japoneses se complican mucho o sólo eres tú. Realmente me fastidias —

El japonés que ya estaba cansado de los constantes ataques del menor, arrojó la pizarra en la que escribía al suelo y luego los libros que estaban sobre el escritorio. Ya llevaba un mes, un mes encerrado en esa casa sin tener más contacto que con el rubio, ni siquiera los hombres que lo cuidaban le dirigían la palabra, eso podría volver loco a cualquiera y cada día que pasaba se sentía más cerca de la histeria.

— No tienes por qué ponerte como loco, idiota — miró hacía la puerta con una expresión sombría sabía lo que significaría que esa puerta se abriera.

— Tu no lo entiendes, tiene un mes… un jodido mes que no sé nada de mi familia y ellos de mí, deben estar muy preocupados. Tu jamas entenderas lo que es eso — gritó mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza, reflejando la desesperación en su mirada.

Justo en ese instante entraron dos hombre y uno de ellos fue el único que habló — ¿Que está pasando aquí? — Miró al rubio con expresión severa — su abuelo dio órdenes precisas de…. —

— Katuski se queda, él no es como los otros — interrumpió al hombre que hablaba mientras que el otro recogía los libros del suelo — Él me gusta — dijo tan directo que logró que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas del japonés.

— Esta será la única oportunidad que tendrá ese cerdo japonés — dijo el hombre en tono de que no habría objeción.

— Yo seré el próximo líder de esta familia — alzó la voz y se paró frente al hombre con actitud altanera.

— Mientras no lo sea las órdenes de su abuelo son absolutas —

— Algún día me encargaré de que tu rostro quede tan desfigurado que ni tu propia madre podrá reconocerlo —

Sin responder a las provocaciones del menor sólo dio media vuelta y miró fijamente a Katsuki, sólo una mirada que logró helar su sangre por completo y hacerlo caer al suelo seguro de su suerte había sido echada como una moneda al aire.

— Piensas quedarte tirado ahí todo el día — preguntó el rubio ruso al pelinegro que aún se encontraba temblando y con la mirada perdida, sentado sobre el suelo.

— Oh… lo siento— dijo aun nervioso mientras se levantaba del suelo — Yuri… ¿quién eres tú, realmente? — Llevaba preguntándose desde hace un tiempo, después de todo aunque el menor en esencia era sólo un niño rico mimado, parecía que había algo más en él, su mirada no era la de un chico común de su edad; además esos hombres que siempre lo vigilaban parecían ser capaces de matar un hombre sin ningún remordimiento.

— Eso no importa, tú debes cumplir con tu trabajo. Si quieres salir y regresar con tu familia es mejor que no hagas preguntas innecesarias — Advirtió con firmeza.

—Yo quiero volver a mi país, ver de nuevo a mi familia y a mis amigos. ¿Cuándo podré volver? — Cuestionó al fin, ya estaba cansado de esa prisión—

— Ya te lo dije no hagas preguntas innecesarias si es que quieres volver con ellos — lo miró con severidad — Volvamos a la clase. El tiempo se termina, yo tengo otras obligaciones y tú debes volver a tu habitación —

— ¿Por qué no me dejan salir tampoco? — siguió con el interrogatorio, suponía que si lograba desesperar al menor, con el temperamento que tenía seguro se irritaría y le diría algo, algo que le diera la esperanza de que podría salir algún día de ese lugar.

— ¡Ya te dije que te calles! — lo tomó por la camisa y lo hizo agacharse para que sus rostros quedaran a escasos centímetros uno del otro — Lo diré una sola vez — desvió la mirada y apretó un poco los labios antes de hablar — Tu eres diferente a todos los demás… para mí eres especial — por su mente pasaban tantas palabras que fue incapaz de sacar por su boca, por lo que para ser más claro en lo que trataba de expresar terminó por unir sus labios en un inexperto beso que apenas fue un poco más que un toque de labios. 

Los pocos minutos que aún les restaban para terminar con la clase transcurrieron en un casi absoluto silencio, sólo interrumpido por alguna esporádica explicación del japonés sobre el significado y la escritura de alguna palabra, el resto sólo era el sonido del lápiz al deslizarse sobre el papel.


	3. Chapter 3 Llamada

— Mierda, mierda. ¿Cómo he sido capaz de hacer algo como eso? —

Yuri se revolcaba en su cama abrazando una almohada ante la mirada desinteresada de su gato que por momentos lo observaba y luego volvía a su lomo para asear con su lengua su propio pelaje.

Por más que daba vueltas en su cabeza no podía comprender que había pasado por su cabeza para simplemente lanzarse y besar a ese estúpido cerdo. Muchos profesores habían llegado antes intentando ganarse su confianza, y nunca faltó quien coqueteara descaradamente, si hubiera querido se habría acostado con más de uno; sin embargo, esa no era su forma de vivir, no era más que un gato arisco que por convicción propia no dejaba que nadie invadiera lo que consideraba su espacio personal.

Entonces, ¿Por qué lo hizo?

Era una pregunta sin respuesta, al menos no una que se ajustara a su lógica. Yuuri Katsuki no era alguien atractivo, no es que fuera feo tampoco, más bien esa inseguridad lo que lo hacía poco interesante. Le fastidiaba como tartamudeaba al hablar y su forma de agachar el rostro a la menor provocación, aunque ese fuego en su mirada cuando al fin se decidía a enfrentar sus temores, era algo excepcional, algo que jamás había visto en su corta vida de parte de ninguno de los miembros del clan.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios al recordar como lo había enfrentado, nadie se atrevía siquiera a levantarle la voz ni a reprocharle nada sólo por ser el nieto del jefe. En su vida no había hecho ni un sólo mérito para ganarse su respeto por lo que estaba seguro que sin la protección de su abuelo no sería más que carne para esos perros hambrientos.

Katsuki era diferente a cualquiera. Sin darse cuenta mientras pensaba en él su corazón había empezado a latir con fuerza y su abrazo se había hecho más intenso sobre la almohada que representaba a ese hombre que comenzaba a hacerlo suspirar.

...

— Yuri... ¿Te sientes mal? — preguntó el japonés con voz suave

— Estoy perfectamente bien, cerdo idiota—

El rubio escondió la libreta a sus espaldas para poder cambiar de página, en vez de poner atención a lo que el mayor le explicaba había comenzado a hacer un dibujo un tanto amorfo de su profesor. Parecía una colegiala enamorada.

— Si no te sientes bien podemos tomar un receso. Hoy tampoco me siento muy bien— Intentó causar empatía con el menor.

Al inicio torció los labios y estuvo a punto de soltar todas las maldiciones que pasaran por su cabeza, pero se arrepintió de último momento. Sólo cerró su cuaderno y lo dejó a un lado.

— ¿Por qué viniste a Rusia? Recuerdo que mencionaste que no eres profesor — preguntó después de sentir que el incómodo silencio que apenas había durado unos segundos se había extendido demasiado.

— ¿Acaso lo hago tan mal? — le sorprendió que lo recordara — Yo sólo estaba de vacaciones, después de graduarme de la universidad, quería visitar un país cercano y aprender un poco de su cultura, mis padres me dijeron que pronto me haría cargo del negocio familiar y que era bueno que conociera un poco de su cultura... yo sólo quería, Rusia siempre llamó mi atención...— su voz se quebraba por momentos. 

— Tranquilo, deja de lloriquear. Sólo tuviste la mala suerte de estar en el momento equivocado en el lugar equivocado—

— Por favor déjame ir, quiero volver a casa con mi familia. Debí volver hace un mes, deben estar muy preocupados— le pidió suplicante – al menos préstame un teléfono para llamarles, decirles que estoy bien—

— No puedo hacer algo como eso. Cuando termines tu trabajo tal vez puedas irte, aun así, no te garantizo nada – ni si quiera sabía si sus antiguos profesores seguían con vida.

— Por favor – soltó un sollozo. Estaba a punto de llorar cuando recordó lo que había pasado el día anterior – Yuri, ¿Por qué me besaste? –

El menor no respondió enseguida como hacía casi siempre, su mente simplemente se puso en blanco y sus ojos se abrieron en gran sorpresa. Era verdad, lo había besado y de tan sólo recordarlo su temperatura corporal se alzaba a niveles incomparables.

— Te prestaré mi celular, pero tendrás que decirles a tus padres que encontraste un trabajo en Rusia y que no podrás volver a casa pronto. Que estás bien y que no se preocupen –

Evadió la pregunta y le pasó el celular. Temía que sus llamadas fueran monitoreadas y que fueran descubiertos por los guardaespaldas, sobre todo temía por la seguridad de Yuuri, sin embargo, ya era demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ya que el japonés enseguida había marcado el número de su casa.

Pasaron algunos minutos y el japonés comunicó a su madre exactamente lo que el ruso le había pedido, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más fue interrumpido por el menor.

— Ya es suficiente – dijo con tono autoritario, a lo que el mayor sólo asintió y cortó la llamada.

— Muchas gracias Yuri –

A pesar de que no había podido hablar mucho, ya se sentía más tranquilo. Sus padres siempre habían sido comprensivos y respetaban cada una de sus decisiones sin indagar demasiado, justo en esos momentos agradecía esa característica tan propia de ellos.

— No es nada. Ya lárgate de mi habitación –

El mayor apretó sus manos en un puño, para después en un marcado impulso abrazar al menor y unir una vez más sus labios en un beso. Está vez más largo, aun así, suave y lento, resaltando la inexperiencia de ambos y aun así la necesidad de ambos de demostrar un sentimiento que ninguno de los dos sabía cómo había surgido, pero que eran incapaces de expresar con palabras.

.

.

.

.

— La clase a terminado –

Se escuchó al otro lado de la puerta y ambos chicos se separaron con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas. La puerta se abrió y Yuuri fue escoltado fuera.


	4. Chapter 4 Me gustas

Había besado a Yuri a un chico menor de edad y varios años menor que él, se sentía la peor persona del mundo por aprovecharse de su "alumno", pero era tan lindo. No podía dejar de pensar en ese ceño fruncido cuando intentaba hacerse el rudo o la forma en que arrastraba y remarcaba ciertas sílabas con la misma intención, en verdad que no se podía ser menos adorable cuando se tenía un rostro tan angelical.

Era un adulto y aunque su apariencia seria e insegura hacia parecer lo contrario como cualquier hombre de su edad tenía deseos y fantasías, y el joven ruso se estaba convirtiendo en una de ellas. Claro que era estúpido pensar que el menor podría fijarse en alguien con su apariencia, cuando seguro tenía el mundo a sus pies.

Cada día que pasaba se acostumbraba más a la rutina dentro de la mansión, no podía salir y eso muchas veces lo había llevado al borde de la desesperación, sin embargo estaba tan acostumbrado a una vida monótona que no tardó en acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina.

El tiempo que pasaba con Yuri era lo único que alegraba su cada vez más miserable existencia y aunque desde la última vez que se habían besado apenas había pasado una semana se sentía desesperado por obtener una señal en el menor que le indicara que al menos había tenido un significado para él, aunque fuera algo negativo.

Ese día decidió probar con algo diferente, se peinó con el cabello hacia atrás y sacó el único traje que tenía en su maleta junto con una corbata azul cielo a rayas que era su favorita, se perfumó con una loción de aroma a madera y se miró al espejo en repetidas ocasiones, parecía un hombre completamente diferente. Lamentablemente su mala vista lo obligaba a usar sus anteojos, ya que de lejos veía con dificultad, aunque dentro de la casa se podría atrever a dejarlos a un lado al menos durante el tiempo que durara la clase.

Fue escoltado hasta la habitación dónde el menor lo esperaba con el mismo desinterés de siempre. Estaba en su cama recostado con su gato sobre su abdomen y con los ojos cerrados. No atendió a los recién llegados hasta que el olor a maderas le hizo abrir los ojos y levantarse de golpe asustando al pobre animal que pegó un salto y salió corriendo.

\- Buenas tardes Yuri. ¿Hiciste la tarea o quieres que la revisemos juntos? - preguntó con un tono amable y decidido, muy diferente a su forma habitual de ser.

El ruso trago saliva y se quedó mirando al mayor de pies a cabeza, pero sobre todo su rostro, algo en él parecía que se había transformado y no encontraba la manera de explicarlo, simplemente le parecía tan atractivo como nadie en ese pequeño círculo que se formaba con su familia y la escuela.

\- En verdad que eres ridículo cerdo, en verdad crees que cambiando tu apariencia voy a dejarte ir - dijo con un tono burlón y el mayor desprecio que pudo, aunque en el interior su estómago se retorcía ante sus propias palabras.

\- No he dicho que quiera irme -le dijo con un tono de voz seductor que ni él mismo conocía y se acercó al menor tomándolo por la barbilla - ya me resigne a ser tu esclavo hasta que alguien que no conozco decida deshacerse de mí porque al pequeño mimado ya no le gusto su profesor de japonés -

La desesperación por el encierro podía sacar hasta a lo peor de incluso la mejor persona, no era tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta que no saldría de ahí tan fácilmente, así que si su vida dependía del capricho de un niño por lo menos disfrutaría lo poco que le restara a su existencia.

\- Cállate cerdo y aléjate de mí, ese estúpido perfume apesta - golpeó la mano del japonés en uno de sus típicos berrinches.

Yuuri sólo sonrió estaba completamente fuera de sí, era como si una segunda personalidad se hubiera apoderado de su cuerpo. Provocando que el menor se echara un poco hacia atrás sobre su cama.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ese fiero tigre que ahora se ha convertido en un gatito asustado? -

Una vez más acortó la distancia y pegó su rostro al del menor hasta que sus respiraciones chocaron y lamió sus labios. Todo era como el sueño de la noche anterior, quizás no había despertado aún.

Un fuego se encendió en el interior del menor, de alguna forma le gustaba ese lado tan dominante que el otro al fin mostraba.

\- ¿Entonces qué harás cerdo? - lo provocó.

Por un momento titubeo sin embargo ya estaba decidido a continuar, no se iba a rendir ante la soberbia del menor como tantas veces había hecho antes. Sin más cerró la distancia y lo besó cómo había hecho la última vez, siendo enseguida rodeado por los brazos del rubio que incluso abrió sus piernas para que el mayor quedará entre estas. Ambos se habían dejado consumir por aquel deseo que había surgido desde el primer momento en que cruzaron sus miradas, uno que por más que intentaron mantener oculto terminó por consumirlos.

No se separaron hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron oxígeno y aun así se dieron pequeños besitos antes de juntar sus frentes y observarse con la mirada fija sobre los ojos del otro.

\- Me gustas - el primero en hablar fue el menor - No te dejaré ir - sus labios se fruncieron levemente en un puchero.

\- Aun te comportas como un niño a pesar de que intentas parecer tan rudo - le respondió con voz suave, algo más cerca de lo habitual y volvió a besarlo con dulzura - también me gustas -

\- Esos idiotas de haya afuera no confían en ti, seguro nos están vigilando - le dijo serio - podrían entrar en cualquier momento - le susurró al oído y luego mordió su oreja - en la noche iré a tu habitación y continuaremos con esto -

\- Pero también vigilan mi habitación, durante toda la noche escucho sus pasos y sus risas -

\- Yo me encargaré de eso. Continúa con la clase, que esta noche seré yo quien te dé una lección -

 ** **En el siguiente capítulo se viene el lemon (?)****


	5. Chapter 5 Primera vez

Jamás actúes sin pensar en las consecuencia, hacer las cosas por impulso podría traer resultados poco favorables, si aun calculando todos los posibles escenarios siempre ocurre un error imperdonable, qué se puede esperar cuando el resultado es inesperado.

Yuuri se regañaba mentalmente por haber cometido tan grande error, no cabía duda que el pequeño demonio rubio era hermoso, pero de ahí a besarlo y hacer planes para verlo en la noche era ir demasiado lejos. Daba vueltas de un lado a otro de la habitación como si se tratara de un león enjaulado, ni siquiera estaba seguro si quería que el chico llegara o no; internamente rogaba porque esa propuesta también fuera un impulso.

Tan metido estaba en sus pensamientos que cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió dio un salto que lo hizo ver como un ratón asustado.

\- ¡Katsudon! - dijo como saludo el joven ruso que pasaba con toda tranquilidad al interior de la habitación y cerraba la puerta detrás suya con toda calma - ¿Dices que es tu platillo favorito? Me encantaría probarlo algún día -

\- ¿Yuri que haces aquí? - El mayor se echaba hacia atrás como si hubiera visto a un fantasma -

\- Te dije que vendría en la noche - Frunció levemente el ceño y examinó con la mirada toda la habitación, la cuál era demasiado minimalista para su gusto. Apenas tenía lo básico, la cama, un tocador, lo único que sobresalía eran las cortinas oscuras que apenas dejaban que la luz del exterior se filtrara.

\- ¿Cómo lograste entrar? -

\- Haces demasiadas preguntas -se quejó el menor - no fue difícil, nadie se preocupa por un idiota como tú, el tipo que supuestamente te cuida siempre se embriaga durante todas las noches. Sólo tuve que ponerle una pastilla para dormir y no molestará hasta mañana por la tarde -

\- Pero Yuri... no es correcto - la inseguridad había invadido al japonés que hablaba titubeante, tratando de hacer entrar en razón al menor.

\- Tú me dijiste que te gusto y me besaste - se acercó al mayor haciendo muecas que parecían pequeños pucheros - no vas a arrepentirte ahora, ¿Verdad? - de pronto su mirada se volvió amenazante.

\- Claro que no. Me gustas Yuri, pero no es correcto - sonrió con tristeza - eres menor, un chico y yo no quiero confundirte. Seguro serías más feliz con una chica de tu edad, puedo apostar que hay muchas chicas muy lindas detrás de ti -

\- No quiero. No quiero a ninguna de esas chicas, te quiero a ti - dijo decidido.

Yuuri soltó un suspiro y tomando todo el valor que pudo reunir en ese momento se acercó al menor y acarició su cabello con cariño, era tan suave que sus dedos se deslizaban con facilidad entre las hebras.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Yuri? - su voz se dulcificó, esperando que con ello cualquiera que fuera la intención del menor se suavizara.

\- Te lo dije en la tarde, vine por la siguiente lección - sonrió con malicia - Lección 1, me enseñaste a besar. Quiero la lección 2 -

Titubeó un momento y dio un beso en la mejillas del menor - Eso que quieres no debería ser sólo una lección, es algo que deberías hacer por amor y con la persona indicada - sonrió y besó su frente.

\- Tu eres la persona indicada - el rubio aprovechó que el otro se había inclinado para besarlo y rodeo con fuerza su cuello con sus brazos - ¿Ahora dirás que no me deseas? -

\- Yuri - el mayor suspiró resignado y beso los delgados labios del pequeño ruso, rodeó con sus brazos la delgada cintura y lo ciño a su cuerpo, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de ambos.

Entre besos, dieron un giro de tal manera que fuera Yuri quien quedará de espaldas a la cama y lentamente su cuerpo fue conducido hasta caer suavemente sobre el colchón. Sin esperar más tiempo se aferró con sus piernas a la cadera del mayor, haciendo presente el miedo que tenía a que se alejara.

Las manos de Yuuri soltaron la delicada cintura y se colaron bajo la camiseta del menor para sentir la tersa y cálida piel del menor. Se separó de sus labios y continuó un camino de besos siguiendo por su barbilla hasta su cuello, dónde apenas marco ligeramente sus dientes y luego lamió como si fuera el más exquisito dulce. El menor en respuesta sólo arqueó la espalda y dejó escapar varios suspiros con sus labios entre abiertos.

\- ¿Estás seguro que quieres continuar? - está vez el tono de voz de Yuuri era grave y excitado.

\- No te he dado la orden de que te detengas -

Cómo si eso fuera lo único que esperara para poder continuar, levantó al menor sosteniéndolo por la espalda y subió a la cama de rodillas, haciéndolo quedar sentado sobre estás. Le dedicó una sonrisa y un fugaz beso en los labios, para enseguida quitar la camiseta con estampado de tigre que traía puesta dejando expuesta la nívea piel del menor.

Habían olvidado apagar la luz así que podía apreciar hasta en el más mínimo detalle la piel color porcelana del ruso y como apenas con el menor contacto enrojecía dejando una marca. Aun no podía creer que fuera real, seguro era un sueño, uno de esos que desde hace algunas noches habían comenzado a volverse recurrentes.

Dejó una pequeña mordida sobre la marcada clavícula de Yuri, era tan delgado que sus huesos sobresalían bastante y luego bajo entre besos hasta uno de sus pezones, que enseguida atrapó con sus labios, chupo y mordisqueo, provocando sonoros gemidos que soltaba el menor con total descaro.

Una vez más Yuri arqueo su espalda, logrando que su cabeza golpeara el colchón haciendo gala de su extrema flexibilidad. El mayor hizo que soltara sus piernas y dejó sus pezones para recorrer con la lengua hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde se atrevió a dejar una marca que esperaba que nadie más viera, haciéndolo soltar un agudo gemido.

El bulto bajos sus pantalones ya era más que evidente y no pasó desapercibido para Yuuri, el cual trago saliva y con manos temblorosas desabrochó el pantalón del menor y lo sacó dejándolo sólo en ropa interior.

\- Eso es trampa. No te has quitado la ropa - señaló el menor indignado.

A lo que el japonés con el mismo nerviosismo que había despojado al menor de su ropa, quitó la suya dejando expuesto el cuerpo que tantas veces lo había avergonzado. Reaccionando casi enseguida se abrazó así mismo e intentó cubrir las pequeñas lonjas que según él lo hacían lucir como un verdadero cerdo.

\- No me mires, iré a apagar la luz - de nuevo su inseguridad se hizo presente e intentó alejarse.

-No lo hagas, yo quiero verte también - soltó el rubio sin duda - me gusta todo de ti - dijo apenas en un murmuró, está sacrificando su orgullo al decir algo tan vergonzoso como eso - además continua o se me van a quitar las ganas -

\- Yuri... - volvió a susurrar su nombre como otras veces había hecho y volvió a su lado para retomar lo que antes hacía.

Acarició sus muslos apenas con las yemas de los dedos y retomando la excitación de apenas hace un rato, reunió el valor de bajar el bóxer con estampado de animal print del chico. Se quedó pasmado al observar lo hermoso que era, todo en él era perfecto y no podía creer que esa noche fuera a ser suyo.

-Yuuri. Se gentil - le advirtió divertido - Es mi primera vez -

\- También es mi primera vez - se apresuró a responder el japonés, a lo que los dos rieron, sin embargo el deseo cada vez era más intenso.

Guiado por la excitación y la tan tentadora imagen frente a sus ojos inclinó su cabeza y lamió el miembro del ruso, su sabor era extraño, salado y aun así delicioso. El cuerpo del pequeño sólo se estremecía y rogaba por sentir más de esas nuevas sensaciones. Después de lamerlo en repetidas ocasiones lo metió por completo en su boca, haciendo ligera presión con sus labios mientras subía y bajaba a lo largo del falo del menor con cuidado de no rasgarlo con sus dientes.

Yuri con sólo esa acción ya se sentía tocar el cielo, se había tocado así mismo apenas un par de veces por simple curiosidad, después de todo es normal en un adolescente el querer explorar su cuerpo, sin embargo en nada se comparaba con lo que el japonés le hacía sentir ahora. Alcanzó a tientas una de las almohadas y la colocó sobre su rostro para morderla con fuerza, los sonidos que salían de su boca eran tan lascivos que comenzaban a darle vergüenza. Yuuri comprensivo no le dijo nada.

Lamía y chupaba, estimulando el miembro que palpitaba con fuerza, explorando desde sus testículos hasta la punta, saboreando el glande y el líquido que escurría cada vez más evidente. Las suaves convulsiones en el cuerpo del menor comenzaban a hacerse cada vez más frecuentes, su virginal e inexperto cuerpo aún carecía de resistencia.

-Alejate Yuu... - soltó la almohada e intentó advertir, pero pronto su mente se puso en blanco y el orgasmo llegó junto con la eyaculación que llenó la boca de Yuuri, haciéndolo toser, ya lo había tomado por sorpresa.

Después de recobrar el aire se lamió los labios y disfrutó del sabor de la esencia del menor, provocando que el otro lo mirará con sorpresa y un poquito de asco.

\- ¿Qué haces? Eso es asqueroso -

\- Si es tuyo no es asqueroso -

Miró el semen escurrir por el miembro del menor que comenzaba a ponerse flácido y paso sus dedos sobre este tomó un poco y los guío hasta llegar a la entrada del menor la cuál acarició por fuera y con sumo cuidado.

\- Podría usar esto como lubricante, pero tengo miedo de que pueda lastimarte -

\- Cállate cerdo, no digas esas cosas tan vergonzosas - reclamó Yuri, rojo hasta las orejas.

\- Sólo quiero que nuestra primera vez sea especial - se alejó del menor y encontró entre sus cosas un bote con vaselina, sonrió al darse cuenta que es podría servirles.

\- Cállate de una vez y sigue - aunque pretendía sonar decidido, la verdad es que en el fondo se moría de miedo.

\- No te desesperes, lo haremos con calma -

Con su habitual tranquilidad, destapó el bote y se embarró los dedos con la vaselina. Sonrió al ver al menor tan expuesto con sus piernas abiertas y después de admirarlo unos segundos, llevó uno de sus dedos a la aún estrecha entrada y lo introdujo con lentitud pero sin detenerse, provocando que el menor gimiera con fuerza mientras volvía a colocar la almohada sobre su rostro.

Siguió removiendo su dedo, hasta que sintió que había generado el suficiente espacio para meter un segundo, produciendo que el delgado cuerpo del ruso se retorciera ante esa mezcla perfecta de dolor y placer.

\- Te duele, dime si quieres que paré -

\- No finjas preocupación ahora, lo estás disfrutando maldito cerdo -

\- Eres tan romántico Yuri -

Respondió el japonés con una voz seductora y metió un tercer dedo que clavo en el interior del menor, provocando que soltara un alarido de placer al ser tocado en su punto dulce. Suerte de principiante tal vez pero Yuuri había logrado tocar la próstata del menor, así que sólo guiándose por las expresiones del menor, comprendió que ese lugar era el mejor para darle el mayor placer posible.

\- ¡Me voy a correr otra vez! - gritó el menor, no muy contento con la idea.

Yuuri comprendiendo bien a lo que se refería y sacó sus dedos provocando un ruido de chapoteo que sobresalió en el silencio que los dos habían dejado formarse. Acarició con delicadeza la cara interior de los albos muslos del pequeño y se acomodó entre sus piernas para dirigir su palpitante miembro a la estrecha y rosada entrada.

\- ¿Estás listo? Voy a entrar - le dijo con voz suave.

\- ¡Deja de narrar cada jodida acción y mételo! - gritó desesperado, que se tardara tanto comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso.

Haciendo caso a las exigencias del menor, metió su miembro de una sola vez y sin hacer pausas, sintiendo como las paredes se ceñían a su alrededor, arrancando un ronco gemido de su garganta. Nunca antes había sentido algo parecido y le gustaba de una manera que podría transfórmalo en otro hombre pronto.

Las lágrimas no tardaron en aparecer en los ojos de Yuri, era un dolor tan placentero el que sentía en ese momento y no quería que se detuviera, estaba seguro que en cualquier momento el placer iba a dominar sobre el placer. Extendió sus brazos y buscó fundirse en un abrazo como su profesor de japonés.

\- No te detengas... sigue por favor - suplicó el ruso mientras enredaba sus dedos con los negros cabellos del japonés y sus piernas intentaban aferrarse a su cadera afianzando más su unión.

\- Yuri eres hermoso, cualquiera se volvería loco de tenerte. Me está costando demasiado el contenerme- Advirtió.

No tardó mucho en establecer un vaivén marcado por los cada vez más profundos movimientos de caderas de ambos. Compartían la experiencia de la primera vez así que para los dos eran sensaciones nuevas y no paraban de explorar sus cuerpos, recorriendo con sus manos cada rincón de la piel ajena, remarcando cada músculo, recordando cada curva.

La habitación fue lentamente invadida por los gemidos de Yuri que no podía mantener su voz baja, sus uñas ya se enterraban en la espalda del mayor dejando profundos rasguños que seguro dolerían durante varios días. En respuesta Yuuri se clavaba más profundo buscando tocar con su miembro aquel lugar que había alcanzado con sus dedos y hacerlo retorcer del placer.

Las ya de por si estrechas paredes se ciñeron con fuerza a su alrededor, indicándole que al fin había logrado golpear aquel punto que lo había hecho estremecer momentos antes. Su falta de experiencia le impedía varía la posición sin embargo lo estaba disfrutando y se sentía ya próximo el inminente orgasmo.

\- Yuuri... más - gimió el menor que ya estaba al borde del clímax.

\- No quiero irme, Yuri - soltó en medio del éxtasis sin ser consciente de sus propias palabras.

El rubio no respondió sólo se abrazó más fuerte a la espalda del otro y continuó gimiendo en su oído, haciendo presentes los espasmos en su vientre que ya anunciaban el desenlace de su encuentro. No tardó mucho más en manchar de blanco el vientre de ambos, ni siquiera le había dado el tiempo de avisar a su ahora amante.

Por su parte Yuuri no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, desde el inicio y ya que no había usado condón pretendía correrse fuera pero en medio de la excitación y por la forma en que el cuerpo de Yuri lo había apretado, sólo se clavó profundo y vació toda su esencia en el interior del menor.

Se mantuvieron unidos, con la respiración agitada y sin romper el abrazo durante un buen rato, no importaba si eran segundos o minutos, en ese momento no existía ni el tiempo ni el espacio.

Una vez que recobraron el aliento, Yuuri salió con cuidado del interior del pequeño, acarició su rostro y dejó un beso en su frente para entonces recostarse a su lado pasando uno de sus brazos sobre su cintura. Cerró sus ojos y repartió varios besos en el rostro del menor, después de haberlo hecho sentía que debía ser más cariñoso con él.

Yuri sentía el semen escurrir de su interior y mojar las sábanas, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco incómodo, sin embargo se mantenía en silencio.

\- Debo irme o nos meteremos en problemas si nos descubren - hizo a un lado el brazo del mayor y se levantó como si llevara prisa.

\- No puedes irte así... al menos toma un baño primero - su voz se fue apagando conforme soltaba las palabras.

\- Lo haré en mi habitación - se levantó en silencio y tomó su ropa para ponérsela con calma y sin voltear a ver al mayor - Fue maravilloso - volteó para dirigirle una sincera sonrisa y salió de la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido.

Yuuri se quedó pasmado ante la escena, ni siquiera tuvo tiempo a reaccionar antes de que el menor saliera y lo dejará ahí sólo, desnudo sobre la cama. Llevo sus manos al rostro y las paso por su cabello echándolo ligeramente hacía atrás, su inseguridad estaba aumentando segundo a segundo, sin embargo fue incapaz de salir corriendo detrás del menor.

¿Qué significó para ti lo que acabamos de hacer, Yuri...?

 ** **Hasta aquí el capítulo. Y pues espero traer pronto la siguiente actualización que esto no es nada aun en comparación a lo que les espera.****

 ** **Como nota aclaratoria Yuuri vio porno para saber como hacerlo, a mi no me engaña XD****


End file.
